


Piratin' with Gears

by Danzo



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Second POV, Snippet, Transformation, ah yes I can hear the sweet sounds of angsty yells in the background, clockworks, clockworks are fuckin evil, the ever-so known story amongst the pirate101 tumblr tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: You didn't want this, neither did your crewmates.But it was for the better sake of yourself not succumbing to the Armada.





	Piratin' with Gears

You were at your final breath, kneeling on the floor and gears slowing down to a quiet, whirring sound. Your crew fought you— yes, _fought_ you— because of a mistake. The mistake of being an Armada troop.

Once the mask collapsed to the wooden floor of the deck, everyone is then sent to disbelief and grief. You could heard sobbing from Milo and your firstmate. This- oh boy did this hit your firstmate harder than a tidal wave.

“Cap'n?”, Bonnie Anne lowers her gun as seeing the recognizable face, “Is that you?”

  
You were still in Armada mode— thanks Kane. “We do not tire,” you involuntarily say, “ _We fight_.”

You continued to scream inside- your conscious did anyways. It was enough for enduring this pain, this agony of gears lodged into your chest cavity and the rendering of your entire mindset. Every single prosthetic element and gear that was sewn into your or plunged into you was enough to send disdain to the clockwork devil of a commander.

You, too, gave out onto the floor as you inched closer to your deathbed.

The armada mode was then disabled and you wearily asked your first mate, Subodai, to come over. He held in tears that nobody could and you admired that about him; being tough in situations like these. But this was different. You were the captain that saved him from a jailor, a burning ship, and showed him the vastness that the Spiral had in store for you.

You gave him one final command, “Kill me. Please, burn out my misery.” And so, he does. Everyone watched as he does so, with despair seeping out of them as the process continued.

You died; but with mercy at your side before your time came.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from p101 discord long ago, we decided to craft up an AU in which the pirate is kidnapped by Kane and undergoes...certain procedures
> 
> And well, I got a lil' creative OvO;;;
> 
> (this was originally posted onto tumblr back in January—and oh god i didnt think I would break everyone. Also I did a lil rendering owo;;;)


End file.
